


Life is What You Bake of It

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Flustered Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Pie, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), or maybe a meet-ugly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Dean Winchester may spend his days underneath old cars, but he likes to think that he knows his way around the kitchen. When he sees a guy online who has made some seriously fancy pies, he decides to sign up for one of the guy's classes and show him what a real pie should look like.Castiel Novak is the guy who made the fancy pies. And he has some other ideas of what to show the man in the leather jacket and flannel who just showed up to his class.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Life is What You Bake of It

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt in the profound bond discord and knew I had to write it (because I am a menace) so thanks to pallas and khajittink for giving me this idea xP if you're 18+ come join us! we are good fun! https://discord.gg/profoundbond

Dean heard his phone ding for the seventh time and sighed, pulling himself out from underneath the truly horrid champagne '64 Cadillac he was working on. He wiped his hands on his jeans and grabbed his phone off the workbench.

He had six texts from his best friend Charlie--four of them were pictures of dogs she had seen on her morning walk, one was a sneaky photo of one her coworkers picking his nose, and the last was a text asking if he was still down for bar trivia this weekend. Dean sighed (he was _always_ ready for bar trivia), tapping out a response, before looking at the other message.

It was from his younger brother, Sam ( _who was supposed to be at work right now, in a courtroom, not on his phone_ ), and it was a link to an article about a guy who made fancy pies.

Dean scrolled through it, looking at the intricate lattice (including a flower on top of a pie--who the hell does that?!) before heading to the comments. It seemed like every middle-aged woman on the internet was salivating over these pies.

He rolled his eyes as he put his phone back down and grabbed a wrench. Pies were supposed to be messy love affairs with fruit, sugar, butter, and flour--not goddamn works of art. He was a man who liked to get to the _eating_ of the pie as fast as possible.

Dean Winchester was _sensible_.

************************************

"Go set the table," Dean said, "The clean forks are in the dish-drainer."

Sam rolled his eyes, "What are you gonna do when I move out in June and you have to do all this yourself?"

"Bold of you to assume that I'm eating at the table once you leave."

Sam laughed, and soon enough they were sat at the table, eating a slapdash dinner of mac-n-cheese while Dean grilled Sam about his latest case, and about--

"Why were you on your phone in court?" Dean asked around a mouthful, raising an eyebrow.

"We were on recess. What'd you think?"

"The guy making those pies sounds like a real loser." Dean took a gulp of his beer. 

"You know, he lives here, in Kansas City."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And he teaches classes." Sam looked at him, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Why would I want to screw up pie?" Dean asked.

"It could be a nice way to relax, Dean! I think there's one next weekend?"

"How invested did you get into this?!"

Sam shrugged, "Not much."

(Dean couldn't wait until June.)

************************************

Cas was shocked.

Normally, only a handful of people signed up for his baking classes--and it was usually all women old enough to qualify for social security. Today, though, there were fifteen people, and one of them was a man. 

(A very attractive man. Cas had noticed that as soon as Dean Winchester had swaggered up to him, leaning on the sign-up table. He seemed like a real asshole, but he also had eyes greener than the underside of a leaf, so Cas was holding back his final judgements.)

For the most part, the class went well. There was the usual set of meltdowns about slightly burnt crust edges and imperfect amounts of filling, but he was a pro at gently reminding people that baking was an _art_ , and that each pie was beautiful and unique. 

"So, teach," Dean said, when he got to the other man's workstation, "Whaddya think?"

Cas looked down at the pie, and then back up at Dean, raising an eyebrow, "You didn't follow the instructions at all." 

"Was I supposed to?"

Cas took a deep, steadying breath, "Let's see how it tastes."

"You'll be pleased with that," Dean said, winking and handing him a fork.

 _Oh,_ Cas thought to himself, _Two can play that game._

He scooped a chunk out of the middle of the pie, and then slowly put it in his mouth. Holy shit, it was delicious. 

(Not that he was planning on letting this guy know that.)

Slowly, maintaining direct eye contact, he licked the rest of the fruit off of the fork and set it back down on the work table, "Not bad."

The shade of red that Dean's freckled cheeks turned, though? _Priceless._

************************************

"Dean!" Sam looked up from the couch, where he and his girlfriend Jess were re-watching _Friends_ for the sixteenth time, "How was the class? Did you enjoy it?"

"It was alright....." Dean looked at his hands, flexing them, "Didn't learn much, though."

"Really? You didn't learn anything at all?"

"Well, I did get one thing out of it." Dean was grinning.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"The instructor's phone number." 


End file.
